


Less Than Ideal Workplace Practices

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: You have to be careful when having sexual encounters in the workplace, you never know who will walk in.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Less Than Ideal Workplace Practices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts).



Neil sighed as he ran his hands down his face, it had been a long day and it was only 1pm, people would not leave him alone and he hadn’t had more than five minutes of peace since he’d gotten there. He sat and leant his hand back, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a knock, he was ready to throw the pen that sat on the desk in front of him at whoever was disturbing him but when he looked he saw Claire standing there, he motioned for her to come in.

“What can I do for you?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I was just coming to see how you are, you’ve seemed stressed today,” she replied, Neil smiled at her, not even shocked that she’d noticed. 

“Yeah, everyone just seems to want something today,” he responded, she smiled sadly at him before heading over to where he was sat, she held up the piece of paper she was holding in front of him as if she was showing him something, she was stood very close to him and he was slightly shocked when she put her hand on his thigh.

“I could probably help you relieve that stress,” she said quietly in his ear, his shock quickly turned to arousal and his breathing sped up.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” He asked. She moved her hand further up his leg and his pants suddenly felt very tight.

“I can think of a few ways,” she said seductively, Neil took a quick glance at her now dark eyes and any willpower he had to stop this vanished.

“Okay,” he breathed and Claire grinned. She looked around, making sure that there was nobody who’d be able to see what they were doing in the office. Satisfied that they wouldn’t be caught, Claire sunk to her knees and positioned herself between his legs under his desk. She palmed the bulge that was now in his pants and he had to bite his lip to stop from audibly moaning. She grinned up at him before undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper, she slowly reached into his boxers and pulled out his now hard cock. He gasped as he felt her hands on him and looked down to her, he met her eyes as she took him into her mouth, “fuck,” he whispered as she bobbed her head up and down in his lap, he placed a hand in her hair pulling at it slightly, she hummed and he could feel it through his entire body. He leant his head back and shut his eyes. That was when they heard a knock. Claire froze and Neil’s head snapped down as he looked to see Audrey standing at the door, she walked in when she saw he’d noticed her.

“Hey, I need your opinion on something,” she said as she looked through a case file, Neil quickly moved so he was under his desk more and sat forwards, he could feel Claire’s breath on his still exposed penis under the piece of wood that was keeping them from getting busted. Audrey stood in front of the desk and placed the file down, “I’ve got a couple of ideas of approaches to this surgery but each has its own risks and benefits,” she continued, he looked at the papers in front of him but couldn’t quite concentrate as he felt Claire stroking him under the table. He took a deep breath before speaking to Audrey.

“Both could work,” he said, scanning the pages, he felt Claire’s hot mouth around him again and he gulped, “the er the first approach is probably your er your safest bet,” he stuttered. Audrey looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

“Everything alright?” She asked. He felt Claire licking at his tip and managed to quickly turn the moan that was forming into a cough.

“Yeah,” he told the chief of surgery, “I just um, just haven’t been feeling too good today,” he lied, “think it was something I ate,” she looked at him suspiciously before picking up the file again.

“Well, thanks for your help and I hope you start feeling better soon,” she said before leaving his office. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he muttered to his resident who was still teasing him under the desk, she hummed in response, the feeling this caused him led him to moan slightly. She kept teasing and licking him until he couldn’t take anymore, he came hard down her throat and she quickly swallowed it all. When she pulled back she licked lips seductively and Neil was worried that he’d get hard again, she smirked at the look on his face before tucking him back in and doing his belt up again.

“Is the coast clear?” She asked. He looked around and couldn’t see anybody. He nodded and she emerged from her hiding place. She smoothed her clothes out and made sure her hair was presentable, “well, I’ll see you later then Dr Melendez,” she said, going back into professional mode, she left his office and he chuckled slightly. That woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
